


Love, Grantaire

by clarinetandchill



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Love Simon (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarinetandchill/pseuds/clarinetandchill
Summary: *Not sure how canon this will be**Based off the movie Love, Simon*Grantaire was browsing his university's Tumblr page when he sees a post by a mysterious student who goes by the name of Red. It tells the story of how Red found out he was gay. Grantaire, though nervous, decides to email Red, because Grantaire has one huge-ass secret.He's gay.





	1. I'm Just Like You

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really a chapter. It's more of a prologue to get the story going.
> 
> Also, I'm unsure how canon this will be. This is a modern AU, so be cautious of that. The beginning email is the same as the movie, but after that, it's all completely my own writing. :)
> 
> Enjoy! <3

FROM: good.for.nothing@gmail.com

TO: revolutionarytwo.electricboogaloo@gmail.com

DATE: Jan 3 at 11:05 PM

SUBJECT: I'm Just Like You

 

Red,

I'm just like you. For the most part, my life is totally normal. My dad is the annoyingly handsome quarterback who married the hot valedictorian. And, no, they didn’t peak in high school. I have a sister I actually like, not that I’d ever tell her that. And then there are my friends. Two of them I’ve known since pretty much the beginning of time or at least kindergarten. One of them I just met a few months ago, but it feels like I’ve known her forever. We do everything friends do, we drink way too much iced coffee, we watch bad ‘90s movies and hang out at the Musain, gorging on carbs. So, like I said, I’m just like you. I have a totally perfectly normal life. Except I have one huge-ass secret.

I’m gay. 

~ R 

* * *

R. My nickname. It's funny how I got it, actually. My friend, Courfeyrac, thought Grantaire was too difficult to pronounce, but he said it sounded like "Grand R," hence how I became "R."

I have some amazing friends, but I haven't yet to find the courage to tell them I'm gay. Courfeyrac is out himself, so I know he would understand. But Eponine and Combeferre? I doubt they would get it. I know I shouldn't care about what they think. It's silly, really, I should just tell them. I just don't want them to treat me differently.

Because of all of this, I'm not quite sure why I thought telling Red would be a good idea. I only know about him because it was posted on my university's Tumblr page - musainsecrets. Named after our infamous cafe - The Musain. There's a rumor that every student has had a mental breakdown there at least once. I can believe it. I once saw this kid, his name was Enjolras or something, and I've never seen someone so stressed in my life. Combeferre knows him; apparently, they're good friends. I beg to differ, I never see him at parties, and when I ask, Ferre says it's just because he's studying, or working on some secret project of his.

What. A. Bore.

I get it, studying is important. I'm a history major, so a lot of my time is spent doing research. But to devote your whole life to studying? No thanks. The parties at University are too wild to pass up. One time, I got so drunk that I drank beer out of a dead lizard . . . it wasn't a real lizard, by the way. 

*buzz*

FROM: revolutionarytwo.electricboogaloo@gmail.com

TO: good.for.nothing@gmail.com

DATE: Jan 4th at 12:05 AM

SUBJECT: Re: I'm Just Like You


	2. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Red opens up to Grantaire.

FROM: revolutionarytwo.electricboogaloo@gmail.com

TO: good.for.nothing@gmail.com

DATE: Jan 4th at 12:05 AM

SUBJECT: Re: I'm Just Like You

 

R,

I appreciate that you would want to open up to me about something like that. I didn't think anyone would read my Tumblr post, so when I received your e-mail, it was quite a shock. I suppose since you had the courage to tell me about you, I'll tell you a little bit about me. To be frank, I'm a little nervous about opening up to someone, so you have to swear you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. I'm sorry. I just like to keep my home-life private, but I feel as though I owe you one.

Red.

* * *

 

"I'm sorry."

Why is he apologizing? He hasn't even done anything yet! If anything, I should be the one to apologize. Maybe this was a bad idea; maybe I shouldn't have e-mailed him. I don't have to respond. I can just delete it and pretend this never happened, but he did respond. If that means one thing, it means he's at least a little interested in talking to me. You know what, screw it.

* * *

 

FROM: good.for.nothing@gmail.com

TO: revolutionarytwo.electricboogaloo@gmail.com

DATE: Jan 4th at 12:10 AM

SUBJECT: Re re: I'm Just Like You

 

Red,

I promise

~ R 

* * *

 

 

FROM: revolutionarytwo.electricboogaloo@gmail.com

TO: good.for.nothing@gmail.com

DATE: Jan 4th at 12:30 AM

SUBJECT: Promises

 

R,

I've created a new e-mail thread for us to talk on. Mostly because I wanted it to have the title of promises, so we know that we can't break it. Think of it as a contract. I honestly don't want any of this information to get out. If someone were to find out, there would be issues, but we'll get into that later. Until then, a promise is a promise, so here's a little bit about me.

My parents are rich and prestigious, however, I prefer to use the term bourgeois. I don't feel bad for calling them that, because that's what they are. They don't care about actual people, they only care about themselves and making them look good. To call them rich would be an understatement. They wanted me to go to a fancy university so that I could become a lawyer like my dad. 

I, however, don't want to become a lawyer. Because of that, I decided to attend a university that I actually wanted to go to, right in the heart of France - Pantheon-Sorbonne University. Obviously, since you saw my post, I assume you go here too. I've always been enamored by Paris. There's something about her that is just . . . stunning. Of course, she has a long way to go. With the political injustice and unrest happening in the city, there's a lot of work that needs to be done before she is perfect. Which is why I wanted to attend a university in Paris. What better way to help bring change than to actually be there! 

Red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is where the real thing starts to happen. These last two have simply been chapters to add some background to the story.


End file.
